This application is related to commonly assigned Application Ser. No. 06/926,941 filed concurrently herewith.
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring torque transmitted across coupled rotating shafts and, more particularly, to torque measuring using load cells located between power couplings of coaxially rotating shafts for directly determining the tangential driving force at such couplings.